<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>My Love My best friend by Fanficwriterandfan</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29234913">My Love My best friend</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fanficwriterandfan/pseuds/Fanficwriterandfan'>Fanficwriterandfan</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The Bold Type</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M, Originally Posted on FanFiction.Net</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-04-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 09:28:43</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,758</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29234913</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fanficwriterandfan/pseuds/Fanficwriterandfan</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Two lovers. A fashion assistant and a board member. They love their bubble how long will it last. It's them against the world. Secert marriage how long will they hid it? I wanna hear from you guys what should this story go? I'm still woeking on my timeline. There is time jump too. This is for people who need their endgame couple!* Thank you too all of my friends on tublur!</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Sutton Brady &amp; Richard Hunter, Sutton Brady/Richard Hunter</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>7</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. My everything</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>We're still not telling people. I haven’t even told Kat and Jane. I’m worried they will just think I’m screwing up. It's not. I love him.</p>
<p>    “Where did you go?” Richard questions, pulling Sutton from her thoughts. She looked at him for a moment before glancing down, nervous to voice what she was feeling. <br/>“I’m scared if I say you’ll go running for the hill.” Sutton says.<br/>“Sutton, does that sound like me?” Richard brushed his fingers across her cheek before curling his fingers under her chin, lifting it gently so she met his gaze. "Hey what is it? You know you can tell me anything.”<br/>“No.” Sutton says as she gives him a smile and runs her fingers through his hair. <br/>“I love you Richard Hunter.” Sutton says.<br/>Richard looked taken aback for a moment but quickly recovered with an ear to ear smile. “Well Sutton Hunter I’ve never loved anyone more.” <br/>“Really?” Her eyes went wide and returned his smile. <br/>“Really.” Richard says with a smile and gives her passionate kiss.</p>
<p>    "I feel bad I lied to Jane about having to work. When I was really going to Richard’s." Sutton says in her head.</p>
<p>    Jane says as she outside some fancy building. <br/>“I have no idea why she lied to me, but she seriously saved my ass last night. I was about three seconds from drunk-dialing Eric.”<br/>    Kat says. “Kind of wish you had. I like the idea of angry Jane.” <br/>“Are you sure this is the right place?” Jane says. <br/>“Yeah. This is the building.” Kat says. <br/>“Swanky.” Jane says as she saw Richard Hunter, a board member, making out with Sutton. Oh, my God. Oh, my God.<br/>Sutton walks down the street. A bus passes by then she sees Kat and Jane. Sutton crossed the street. <br/>“You guys followed me?” Sutton yells.<br/>“We have each other's "Find My Friends" for a reason.” Kat says. <br/>“Yeah, in case one of us gets blackout drunk and/or roofied. Sutton says. <br/>“How could you not tell us that you're having sex with Richard Hunter? Jane says.<br/>“Cause she's being an idiot.” Kat says. <br/>“I've been dying to tell you guys everything but he's a board member. This is a huge risk for him. If this ever got out, it would be...” says Sutton. <br/>“No, if this gets out, Richard will be absolutely fine. Uh, he'll probably get a pat on the back from the rest of the board. You're the one who's gonna get trashed, Sutton.” Says Kat. <br/>“We all know what everyone at "Scarlet" calls this, sleeping with an older man with money, you're...” says Jane. <br/>“Screwing up? You think I'm screwing up?” <br/>“I don't think that, Sutton.” Kat says. <br/>“First of all…I can screw whoever I want and second of all, that's not even what this is, Kat. I like him. What? A guy like that would never go for a girl like me?” says Sutton.<br/>“That's not what we're saying.” Kat says.<br/>“Do you realize how insane it is that you used an app to stalk me?”Sutton says.<br/>“Okay, well, I called you. I needed you, and you lied to me.” says Jane. <br/>“I’m sorry, I lied but I knew you guys would act this way. I wanted to stay in the bubble we were in. Where I wasn’t scared of the judgement.” Sutton says. <br/>“You really like him?” Jane asks. <br/>“Yeah I do.” Sutton says.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Sexy love</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“I’m sorry honey.” Sutton says.<br/>
“Sutton what’s wrong?” Richard says worried.<br/>
“I have to work late.” Sutton says.<br/>
“So no one year anniversary date tonight. I’ll be here with a dry martini for you.”Richard says.<br/>
“You're the best.” Sutton says<br/>
“Always.” Richard says.<br/>
“Where’s the slip dress?” Oliver says.<br/>
“Right here!” Sutton says.</p><p>At 10:01 pm Sutton was hauling a cab home. Home what a beautiful thing. A man who loves me unlike my Father who abandoned me. The man who wants to spend the rest of his life with me. Screw what people think. I want to tell the world that Richard and I are a couple. We're not telling them that we’re married though. They don’t deserve to know because they’ll just judge us.</p><p>“Martini my lady.” Richard called Sutton trying to be romantic</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. One women in a tub</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Sutton’s laughing as she's in a steamy hot bath with her eyes closed. While she's relaxing in the nice big tub. You probably why I'm laughing? Is because I can feel my husband's glaze on me.<br/>
“Are you just going to stand there and gawk or are you going to get in?” Sutton says as she lowers her body in the water and runs her hands through her hair. Richard is stripping knowing Sutton's watching. He start with his shirt, pants, and boxers. Richard moves to the tub. As Sutton sits up to make room for him. He grabs her shampoo, starts washing her hair then does the rest of her body. As she lays her head on his body. Complete bliss.</p><p>“Hey Jenny!” Sutton says.<br/>
“Oh hey” Jenny says as Sutton hugs her.<br/>
Sutton asks “Should we do this here?”<br/>
“It’s not a drug deal and I’m already late.” Jenny says.<br/>
“Okay, J. Mendel. Cornflower. Hand-pleated. Silk chiffon” Sutton says<br/>
“My god, Sutton, it’s gorge.” Jenny says.<br/>
“It better come back gorge.” Sutton says.<br/>
“I’m just wearing it to a wedding.” Jenny says.<br/>
Sutton gave her a look.<br/>
”I don't do tequila anymore,”Jenny says.<br/>
“Oh.” Sutton says.<br/>
“Oh and here you go.” Jenny says.<br/>
“Oh amazing. You're going to get in trouble?” Sutton asked.<br/>
“I’ll tell the downstairs guys it’s clasp broke and is upstairs getting repaired and tell the upstairs guys it’s in the basement getting cleaned.” Jenny says.<br/>
“You know one day soon we're going to run this town.” Sutton says<br/>
“Not everyone will be spared my wrath but you’ll be alright.” Jenny says. </p><p>“I got the pendent.” Sutton tells Oliver.<br/>
“Red I don’t even wanna know how you got it.” Oliver says.<br/>
“Then don’t ask.” Sutton says laughing.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Im not Mrs.Hunter but kinda am</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>This was a week after Mr.Safford got kicked off the board in 2016. Richard takes over as director of the board. They tell people they're married.</p><p>    “Mrs. Hunter?” Marta says. Who used to be an HR manager.<br/>
“Huh?” Sutton says.<br/>
“I'm not Mrs. Hunter.” “You're not?” “l'm Director Brady.”<br/>
“Right. Right, I forgot.” Marta says.<br/>
“Um, Mr.Hunter wanted me to ask you about the trustees' breakfast.” Marta says.<br/>
“You Hunter's flunky?” Kat says.<br/>
“Is that why he hired you back?” Kat says.<br/>
“I’m helping during this transition as head of the board, he needs a little more help on the administrative side. I'm not his flunky.” Says Marta.<br/>
“So will you be going with him to breakfast or meeting him there?” Marta says.<br/>
"l, um... am not sure I'm going." Sutton says. [both laugh]<br/>
“You have to. You're his wife.” Marta says. Sutton walks away.</p><p>    “You're going to a shoot now? “There's this breakfast.” Richard says,<br/>
“l know. l know about breakfast. Because there's some assistant I don't know rooting through my closet right now.” Sutton says.<br/>
“Sorry. She's over-eager.” Richard says.<br/>
“l have a shoot. l can't really give up the shoot.” Sutton says.<br/>
“No, l wouldn't want you to.” Richard says hopes she’ll come.<br/>
“What would I do just to smile and stand at a podium for the suits?” Sutton says.<br/>
“lt's... No, you shouldn't come.” Richard says.<br/>
“I gotta go.” Sutton says.<br/>
“Okay.” Richard says.</p><p>[Sutton] We have to constantly come up with new ways to fix ourselves. [Sutton] So we change. We adapt.</p><p>Sutton walks in to the brunch. She sees Richard shaking hands with the suits.<br/>
“Hey!” Richard says shocked.<br/>
”Hi.” Sutton says. “You didn't have to come.” Richard says.<br/>
“l know l didn't. I chose to.” Sutton says. [Sutton laughs]<br/>
Richard asks. “Shall we go in?”<br/>
“Yes.” Sutton says.<br/>
[Sutton] We create new versions of ourselves.<br/>
Sutton sees the sign Mrs.Hunter.<br/>
“Mrs. Hunter?!” Sutton says in the car.<br/>
“l know.” Richard says.<br/>
“Mrs. Hunter?” Sutton says.<br/>
“l know.” Richard says.<br/>
“l don't do brunches. l don't miss shoots and l don't do Valentine's Day.” Sutton says.<br/>
[Sutton] We just need to be sure that this one is an improvement over the last.<br/>
“You're gonna have to make this up to me with a lot of sex.” Sutton says.<br/>
“Yes, dear.” Richard says.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. TBT</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Two week later Scarlet gets hacked. Oh no will this be like the sony hack. Just so you know it is.</p><p>Sutton, Kat, meet in the lobby together.<br/>
“Well, hello there, fashion superstar. Kat says to Sutton.<br/>
“Oh,” Sutton says then laughs softly.<br/>
“Congrats again on the Julian Grant seminar.” Kat says.<br/>
“Thanks so much. But now I need a new sewing machine and good one are, like, 1,200. What is that?” Sutton says.<br/>
“Best of times, worst of times” Kat says.<br/>
“Right?” Sutton says.<br/>
“Namaste, bitches.” Jane says just joining them.<br/>
“No. No more tequila.” Sutton says.<br/>
“I could use several shots of espresso, though.” Kat says.<br/>
“Same,” Sutton says.</p><p>They walk off the elevator laughing but that ends when they walk into the chaos that is going on at scarlet. Phones are going crazy. Frantic chatter is going on, everyones freaking out.<br/>
“Good morning. How would you guys describe my breath?” Andrew asks the three women and exhales.<br/>
“Andrew I’m sorry. It was one time.” Sage says.<br/>
“Because apparently I need gum for my dragon breath!”  Andrew says as he walks away angry at Sage.<br/>
“What is going on?” Jane asks Sage, looking very confused.<br/>
“The hackers released every email ever sent. Welcome to hell.” Sage says. Jane drops her coffee out of shock and maybe a little terror.</p><p>     “We are so sorry that this happened. Patrick is off site dealing with our backend management to get to the bottom of this leak. people, “Scarlet” has been through much worse.Ultra low-rise jeans and that Snooki/Jwoww cover come to mind. We can let this whole sleazy event make us angry or we could let it go and move on and get back to doing what we all love, which is making this very important, very inspiring magazine. So let's get back to work.” Jacqueline, their editor and chief says.<br/>
“Red, Come. We'll be sending apology gifts today.” Oliver says.<br/>
“Who’d you offend?” Sutton asked.<br/>
“Manhattan” Oliver answers.<br/>
“Okay here's another one of your emails. Uh, the stylist Jason Kier, who is apparently a sassy little bitch. Can’t say I disagree with that.” [Laugh] Sutton says.<br/>
“Look, I don’t get why people are so upset. It’s okay to be a little snarky if you're funny. Velociraptor in versace? That's funny” Oliver says.<br/>
“It is funny. Ooh. Did you call the Tom Ford Spring collection urban bleak?” Sutton says.<br/>
“Yeah, thats, uh, that's gonna require a phone call.” Oliver says.<br/>
“Yeah,” Sutton says.<br/>
“Penance is so exhausting.” Oliver says.</p><p> Andrew walks in on Jane and Jacqueline’s meeting to give her bad news.<br/>
“Code red, Jacqueline. Code red, Jacqueline.” Andrew says freaking out.<br/>
“Andrew, Andrew, take a breath. This is a magazine, not a trauma ward. Go ahead Jane.” Jacqueline says.<br/>
“Here.” Andrew says. Handing her the ipad. “People do get hurt here sometimes. Even if it is just their feelings. I’m sorry.” Andrew says.</p><p>In the break room</p><p>“Y’all, RJ Safford said, ‘‘Porch and Garden’ is a bigger money suck than my wife’s jewelry line’” Sutton says reading the email to Kat and Jane. Kat Laughs.<br/>
“Are you reading the emails?” Kat asked Sutton.<br/>
“I am. It’s very therapeutic and totally distracting me from the fact I just loaned my mother 500 dollars and now I can’t afford a new sewing machine.” Sutton says.<br/>
“Uh, let me help you out.” Kat says.<br/>
“No. Thanks, but i got it.” Sutton says.<br/>
Then Sage walks in the break room and starts getting her coffee.<br/>
Gasps come out of Sage’s mouth.“Oh, my god.” Sage says.<br/>
“Another email?” Kat asks.<br/>
“We’ll tabloids found their story. It’s Jacqueline. Uh. “Five years ago, luxury brand SGDA head Bobby O’Neill nearly died in the offices of lady mag ‘Scarlet.’ Of the event, Editor-in-Chief Jacqueline Carlyle emailed a gal pal. ‘Bobby O’Neill almost died in my office today. He’s fine but I can’t lie, a small part of me enjoyed it. Karmas a bitch right?”” Sage read the saying. “Oh my god. He’s a big advertiser. This is really bad for jacqueline. Uh let me guess, meeting the fashion closet? Seriously it's like the only thing I found in your emails. Ugh Tootals.” Sage says then leaves.<br/>
“Man that day was crazy. Do you guys remember that day?” Sutton says.<br/>
“Yeah.” Kat says.<br/>
“Of course it was my first day.” Jane says.<br/>
“We almost killed a man.” Kat says.</p><p>FLASHBACK</p><p>[Walkin' through a crowd, the village is aglow]</p><p>[Kaleidoscope of loud heartbeats under coats]</p><p>[Everybody here wanted something' more]</p><p>[Searching for a sound we hadn't heard before]</p><p>[And it said] </p><p>[Welcome to New York] </p><p>[t's been waiting' for you]</p><p>[Welcome to New York] </p><p>[Welcome to New York] </p><p>“Perfect. Call me okay?” Kat’s fling said.<br/>
“Yeah. Bye.” Kat said, lying.</p><p>[Welcome to New York] </p><p>[It's a new soundtrack]</p><p>[I could dance to this beat, beat forevermore]</p><p>Sutton walks into the elevator.</p><p>[The lights are so bright but they never blind me, me]</p><p>Then Jane walks into the elevator.<br/>
“Oh can you hold that please?” Kat yells running.<br/>
Jane moves her hand to hold it.<br/>
“Thanks.” Kat said.</p><p>[Welcome to New York] </p><p>[Welcome to New York] </p><p>[Welcome to New York]<br/>
They walk off the elevator.</p><p>HR answers the phone.<br/>
“Hi, I'm temping on Dani Potter’s desk. ” Sutton said.<br/>
“Isn't Sage coming back?” HR asks.<br/>
“Yes. I know that Sage is coming back. I was actually calling to see if there was anything else available temp or otherwise? I can type 65 words a minute and..” Sutton says before they cut her off.<br/>
“Yeah, unfortunately we don't have any other available positions currently.” HR said.<br/>
“Okay thanks well let me know if anything changes.” Sutton said.<br/>
“Of course. Well keep your resume handy.” HR said.<br/>
Sutton hangs up and walks to the fashion closet.<br/>
[And another one bites the dust]</p><p>[Oh, why can I not conquer love?]</p><p>[And another one bites the dust]</p><p>[Yeah let’s be clear I'll trust no one]</p><p>[You did not break me]</p><p>[I’m still fighting for peace]</p><p>[I've got thick skin and an elastic heart]</p><p>[But your blade it might be too sharp]</p><p>[I'm like a rubber band until you pull too hard]</p><p>[I may snap and I move fast]</p><p>[I've got an elastic heart]</p><p> </p><p>Back in the main part of the office</p><p>“Coffee's arrived. So sorry about the wait.” Lauren Said.</p><p>[Then I go to sexclubs] </p><p>[Watching freaky people gettin' it on] </p><p>[It doesn't make me nervous] </p><p>[If anything I'm restless] </p><p>[Yeah, I've been around and I've seen it all I]</p><p>[Eat my dinner in my bathtub]</p><p>“Hey are you okay?” Kat asked Jane the new intern.</p><p>[I get home, I got the munchies]</p><p>[Binge on all my Twinkies]</p><p>[Throw up in the tub]</p><p>[Then I go to sleep]</p><p>“Yeah, I just um, I need to get out of here” Jane said.<br/>
“Well I know a better place. Trust me it’s cool.” Kat said.<br/>
“Okay.” Jane said.<br/>
They walk into the fashion closet where there is Sutton.</p><p>[And I drank up all my money]</p><p>[Days get kinda lonely]</p><p>“Oh. Hey.” Sutton said.</p><p>[You're gone and I gotta stay]</p><p>[High all the time]</p><p>[To keep you off my mind]</p><p>“Hi.” Kat and Jane both said.</p><p>[Ooh-ooh, ooh-ooh]</p><p>“Wow, look at all of this.” Jane said in amazement.<br/>
“It's pretty cool, huh?“ Kat said.<br/>
“So you guys just get to come in here whenever you want?” Jane asked.<br/>
“Yep, whenever we want. I didn't realize you came here too.” Kat said.<br/>
“Yeah, sometimes, if I'm having a bad day.” Sutton said.<br/>
Well, this is helping me and it's much better than crying alone in the bathroom.” Jane said.<br/>
“Lauren.” Kat said.<br/>
“There should be a special room for interns that Lauren made cry.” Sutton said.<br/>
“So I'm not the only one?” Jane said.<br/>
“No.” Both Kat and Sutton said.<br/>
“You should try that on. It's a good color for you.” Kat said.<br/>
“Are we allowed?” Jane asked.<br/>
“As long as it's not for a shoot.” Sutton said.<br/>
“My favorite are the shoes. Check it out.” Kat said.<br/>
“Love.” Sutton said.<br/>
“How do I look?” Jane asked.<br/>
(GIGGLES) “Tiny.” Kat said.<br/>
“You have really great legs for heels.” Sutton said.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>